User talk:Truth™
When you post, don't forget to add your signature. http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/475/981/0b6.gif http://i2.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/684/769/98f.gif http://knowyourmeme.com/photos/794434-lewd http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/848/463/2e1.gi Give me a few I will definitly read them over and tell you what I think. I just need a bit. being called away for a few minutes. Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 22:08, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, Truth :) A good day to the three of you as well ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:01, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Read over it I looked over your character. Maybe some revision for clarity, but they are fine. I don't like critiquing other people's idea's to much. Sylar Ω is not my cup of tea, and Ohh La La is a little on the dark side. I think they could both be flushed out to be excellent characters though. Also, your signiture. It doesn't seem to have a link to your talk page. Just pointing out that it makes it a tad more tedious to reply to your messages. lol Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 23:23, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Mind comin' on the chat? Emperor Huffius (talk) 18:04, October 18, 2015 (UTC)Emperor Huffius Glomp by proxy XD Thank you Truth, please return Natsu's glomp for me too :) DYBAD (talk) 21:30, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Absolute Existence: why did you remove Belphegor? Why did you remove Belphegor from Absolute Existence? SInce the sub power of absolute change is Absolute Existence.SageM (talk) 21:54, October 19, 2015 (UTC)SageM Thanks ! I wish I was busy having fun, though I suppose working when you're at work is to be expected :P DYBAD (talk) 21:55, October 19, 2015 (UTC) So Miyuki found a job as well, one she enjoys even ? Seems like she's doing quite well now :) Yeah, unfortunately one's job isn't always as likeable as we wish... best work on making it a stepping stone towards a better one, and endure the transition as a necessary sacrifice. That's what I did anyhow, and it eventually paid off ;) Heromania looks promising, I'll give you proper feedbacks when I get a bit more time. DYBAD (talk) 22:47, October 19, 2015 (UTC) hey Truth, can you give me your opinion? what power do you think that the power to have Life and Death on the palms of your hands would be? Life and Death Manipulation or Life Lordship and Death Lordship? L12345 (talk) 15:43, October 21, 2015 (UTC) ok,thanks, and also, i wanted to ask you the same thing Sage asked you a few days ago, why did you remove Belphegor from Absolute Existence? Since Absolute Existence is a Sub-power of Absolute Change? L12345 (talk) 15:51, October 21, 2015 (UTC) It's alright my friend :) I know you are a great person, and we all have bad days. No human being can possibly be at his/her best all the time ;) Have a good day too ! DYBAD (talk) 21:36, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, I'd be content with only the good days, but that's just not how it works XD DYBAD (talk) 22:09, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello Truth ! A good night to the three of you as well ^ ^ Please say hi to Teien for me too, it's been a while since we last talked and I hope she's doing well :) See you later ! DYBAD (talk) 12:07, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Thank you ^ ^ College work sure can be tough, speaking from experience ^ ^; Best of luck to both of them :) DYBAD (talk) 12:35, October 23, 2015 (UTC) actually, there is indeed God on valkyrie, he just is not a card (and probably will never be one), he is just mentioned on another cards, Such as Michael's card, where is stated that he is All-Powerful (Infinite Power) and All-Loving (Infinite Love). L12345 (talk) 17:21, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Greetings Happy birthday and happy Halloween!--AlexHoskins (talk) 19:43, October 31, 2015 (UTC) New Species Sheet It's been I while since I've done one of these. Looks good to me. Critisize it, Comment on it, Like it. Please give me your opinion, I would like to improve A Living Person (talk) 08:55, December 25, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Hello Truth ! They had the right idea, it has been a while since we last talked and I was honestly missing you ^ ^ I heard things have become quite busy on your end since then, and that you're managing like a baws. Well done :) Will do ! Please take care of yourself as well, and keep up being the awesome you B) See you next time ! DYBAD (talk) 22:49, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Truth ! The Metaradise is basically to dreams what Selforge City is to daily life : same in infinitely better ^ ^ I also like how beautifully it fits in their daily lives, adding lots of marvelous wonders without disturbing anything. This part was hard to pull, and all the more satisfying. Thank you for commenting :D I hope you're doing well, and let's chat again when you get some time :) DYBAD (talk) 01:43, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much, Truth :D No worries, just a thought on occasions you have some time to spare ;) Team Project ? College work or Wiki fun ? DYBAD (talk) 03:04, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Lucky you ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:51, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Hello Truth ! How are you doing ? I answered you last comment, in case you didn't see it yet. Have a good day, and let's chat sometimes when you're free enough and in the mood :) DYBAD (talk) 21:32, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Looks good to me ^ ^ Thanks for sparing the time on your busy schedule :) Take care, and best of luck with your college work �� DYBAD (talk) 22:04, October 5, 2016 (UTC)